


NSFW A-Z |Sebastian Stan

by sirenbarnes



Series: Marvel Imagines/Headcanons [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, nsfw headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Feedback is appreciated! Got a headcanon or imagine idea send it in…Requests are open!





	NSFW A-Z |Sebastian Stan

 

  


 

 

 

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_After you’s two have finished having a lot of sex and I mean a lot of rounds of sex, Seb likes to kiss you a lot._

_He will kiss your lips, forehead, and neck, the back of your neck, the crook of your neck, shoulders, cheeks, back, stomach, and nose. {Let’s just say Seb is obsessed with kissing you a lot.}_

_He will also hold you close to him. Hugging you tightly against his side, or chest, while whispering dirty/sweet things into your ear._

_He will also ask if he hurt you? If you enjoyed the sex and so on, even asking if you are hungry or thirsty._

_If he does see a bruise he will kiss it softly._

_Sometimes Seb will cuddle into your side or your chest, smiling up at you lovingly. He is really such a dork sometimes well all of the time._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Seb’s favourite body part of his is his arms and also his eyes._

_Seb loves/adores & cherishes every part of your body, but his favourite has to be your mouth._

_He loves how soft they are when he kisses them. He especially loves it when they wrap around his throbbing cock and when you moan his name or moan in general or whimper. He can’t get help but get distracted by them._

_Also your boobs and ass, he definitely loves them a lot, he can’t help but stare at them for a long period, he also isn’t afraid to get caught staring at them either._

_He loves to smack your ass and hold it. He loves to hold your boobs when you are riding him, he also loves to suck on them and massage them._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Seb loves to cum inside you, he loves watching his cum drip out of your pussy._

_Also, he likes to cum on your face, in your mouth, on your boobs, and on your stomach._

_Seb loves it when you cum into his mouth and on his fingers and when you cum around his cock._

**  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_He absolutely loves it when you thigh ride him. It turns him on so much, you feel embarrassed whenever you thigh ride him, you’ve only done it a couple of times, he wants you to do it more than two times, he finds it so hot and sexy._

_Also loves it when you take control and dominate him, not that he will ever tell you that._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Seb has definitely been with a few women before you, so yes he is quite experienced, he knows what he is doing and he knows how to get you to orgasm._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Seb has many favourite positions, he just loves having sex with you in general. Though he has three favourite positions._

_Cowgirl {riding him}; he loves this position cause you get to take control, he loves to watch your boobs bounce as you ride him, also cause he gets to grab your boobs and pull them down to his mouth as suck on them, all the while looking you in the eyes as he does it, making you throw your head back._

_Doggy style/from behind; whatever one you like to call it, he loves to bend you over and fuck you. Grabbing a fist full of your hair and yanking your head back towards him, his mouth pressed against your ear as he talks dirty, while one hand grips your waist tightly. He will also kiss the back of your neck, the back of your shoulders and the crock of your neck. He will also nibble/kiss your earlobe/ear._

_Missionary; good ole missionary, he loves to watch the facial expressions you make as he thrusts into you. Also loves to look you in the eyes as he thrusts into you. Also, he gets to kiss you a lot like I said in aftercare he is obsessed with kissing you._

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Depends on his moods but he can be both serious and goofy, but mostly goofy. He is only serious when he is angry or jealous._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Seb doesn’t fully shave it, but he does trim it._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Seb is a hopeless romantic. He loves to kiss you a lot, especially during sex._

_Kissing every inch of your skin, your back, your hands, your fingers/ fingertips, your forehead, your cheeks, your neck, the crook of your neck, the back of your neck, your shoulders, the back of your shoulders, your back, your stomach, your thighs, your lips,  your arms and so on…  H _is kisses are passionate.__

_He will also hold your hand._

_He likes to give you compliments, telling you how beautiful you look._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Seb only jacks off when he is filming or on press tours._

_Mostly he will sext you,_ _or facetime you, which means the two of you’s will have phone sex._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy Kink, Praise kink, Dom kink, biting kink, a little bit of sir kink, spanking, light bsdm, he likes it when you pull his hair as well, so hair pulling kink, though he will pull your hair as well. He loves it when you leave scratches on him._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_The bed, motel, his trailer when you come to visit him, or yours if you are an actress. Against any surface, bent over on the kitchen counter, pool, shower, bathtub, beach, table, in an elevator, mirrors; he loves to watch himself fuck you._

**  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You, your lips, your eyes, when you seduce him and flirt with him, when you bite your lower lip, when you wear revealing clothes that show your cleavage a bit too much. Especially when you take him lingerie shopping, jealousy when he gets jealous or you get jealous. When you’re horny._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Something that would hurt you or him._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Seb is 50/50, he loves giving you oral and he loves receiving oral from you._

_He loves eating you out, holding your hips down to the bed as eats you out, while you grab/tug his hair, moaning his name. Being the tease he is he likes to look at you while he is eating you out._

_Seb uses his tongue, mouth, and fingers while giving you oral._

_He likes face fucking too, whether it’s you sitting on his face and him eating you out or him deep throating you and fucking your mouth._

_Before you take his cock into your mouth your swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock, looking at him as you do it. Which only makes him moan and beg you to suck him off._

_Seb loves it when you wrap your lips around his cock and give him a blow job. His finger would entangle themselves in your hair as you continue to suck him off._

_Also loves it when you swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock, then go back to sucking him off._

_What really takes him to his climax is when you look up at him, while sucking him off and massaging/playing his balls._

**  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Mostly fast and rough, though he only goes slowly when he is teasing you, making you beg for him to go faster._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Honestly, he loves sex so yeah, he will defiantly have a quickie with you. You’s two have quickies all the time._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_He takes risks all the time, and experiments though he asks you first if you want to experiment and if he or you don’t like it then he won’t do it._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_He lasts for about 30 minutes before coming undone._

_As for how many rounds Seb can go for a long time, about eight rounds, though you’s two take breaks in-between._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He mostly just has handcuffs and other stuff also a vibrator, which is actually yours that he uses on you._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_He is the biggest tease in the world and he knows it._

_He will lick his lips in front of you seductively might I add, basically eye fucking you in public._

_Seb loves foreplay so much._

_He will kiss his way up your arm towards your shoulder then kiss towards your neck, all the while rubbing your clothed pussy then he will pull away a smirk on his lips._

_He will even pull out of you just as you are about to cum._

_Tug your underwear down with his teeth._

_Pay attention to every part of your body except for your core, the one where you want him the most._

_When you’s are making out he will run his hands up and down your legs._

_He likes to finger you under the table at double dates, or parties._

_He also rubs the tip of his cock against your entrance making you moan and whimper, begging him to enter you._

_Sebastian always smirks when he teases you._

**  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Seb is pretty vocal in bed he doesn’t hold back, he will moan, moan your name as well, curse, whimper and groan. Though his moan is low, he will also talk a lot giving you compliments and a lot of dirty talk, sometimes in Romanian to._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Sebastian loves to go lingerie shopping with you. A little too much, in fact, if you go without him he gets all pouty about it, though when you send some selfies you took he gets horny and forgives you. He likes to watch as you try on the lingerie, he definitely likes to touch you as well._

_Sebastian smirked as he grabbed a black lace lingerie set, smirking, his eyes twinkled with mischief, as he turned around and made a beeline towards the changing rooms._

_Sebastian opened the only curtain out of all three changing rooms that was closed._

_Sebastian.” You shrieked out, as he opened the curtain wide, you quickly grabbed your shirt covering your exposed boobs._

_“What, nothing I haven’t seen before.” He replied, closing the curtain again, and taking a few steps towards you, biting his lower lip as he stared at you with lust in his eyes._

_“You could have asked if I was in this one instead of opening it, what if I wasn’t in this one.” You gasped out, still holding the shirt to your chest._

_“There’s only three changing rooms babe, besides this one was the only one that was closed. Anyways try these on.” He spoke, handing you a red lace lingerie set and a black one, biting his lip again._

_“Okay.” you sighed, taking the lingerie sets from him. Sebastian smirked at you as he took a seat._

_You rolled your eyes as you turned towards the hook, hanging the two lingerie sets up on the hook._

_You quickly dropped the shirt you’re were holding against your boobs, making Sebastian let out a moan._

_You let out a chuckle, as you took the black lace bra off the hanger and put it on, then took the panties you had off slowly, making sure your ass was facing him, wiggling your ass as you pulled it down slowly._

_“Fuck, you are killing me.” he moaned, cupping his already growing bulge through his jeans. While you smirked, taking the black lace panties of the hanger and putting them on._

_“Like?” you asked, as you turned around to face him._

_“Like, I love it.” He moaned, standing up and making his way over towards you._

_His hands cupping the side of your face, as he pressed his lips against yours._

_You let out a moan, as his hands slipped away from the side of your face and slid down on to your waist, just as he was about to deepen the kiss you pulled away, making Sebastian pout._

_“Wait, I haven’t even tried the red one on yet or the other three.” You gasped out._

_“They all look sexy on you, I’ll buy all of them for you, my treat.” He spoke, biting his lower lip, as his eyes looked down at your cleavage than your lips then your eyes then back to your cleavage again. Licking his lips hungrily._

_“But…” you tried to say, only for Sebastian to cut you off, as he pressed his lips against yours, wrapping his arms around your waist and hoisting you up, you quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, as he walked forward until he pressed your back against the wall._

_“Not here Sebastian.” You gasped out as you quickly pulled your mouth away from his._

_“Why hasn’t stopped us before.” He grumbled, as his lips went straight towards your neck, leaving soft kisses on the crook of your neck, you moved your neck to the side giving him more access._

_“Fine.” You huffed, finally giving in as he continued to kiss your neck, leaving love bites along the way._

_“But if we get caught it’s all your fault.” You mumbled, as he stopped his kissing as he got to your earlobe._

_“You love getting caught.” He whispered into your ear…_

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Seb is pretty thick and big at least 8 inches._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It’s pretty high, every time he is around you he gets horny, he just can’t keep his hands off of you/your body._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Seb either drifts off to sleep with you or waits until you are asleep. Either way, you are always in his arms, cuddling into his side, your face resting on his chest, as the sound of his breathing and heartbeat lures you to sleep. He will twirl your hair while kissing your forehead softly, mumbling how much he loves you._

**Author's Note:**

>  Feedback is appreciated! Got a headcanon or imagine idea send it in…Requests are open!
> 
>  


End file.
